In a game place such as a casino, the following system is adopted: one or more game media such as a casino chip and a plaque are stored for exchanging currency offered by a player with the gaming medium (media) the amount of which corresponds to its currency value; or one or more game media owned by a player are stored and exchanged with currency equivalent thereto.
As a known device used to store a game medium, for example, there is a portable reader described in Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. JP 2013-544005. The portable reader includes a horizontally disposed housing having a currency reading surface; a shielded antenna disposed on the currency reading surface; and a display provided to the housing. The portable reader is configured to read information from RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) tags embedded within a plurality of gaming currencies placed on the currency reading surface, and to display the total amount of the gaming currencies on the display.
However, because the known portable reader has a configuration in which the game media are placed on the horizontally disposed currency reading surface, it is necessary to ensure an installation location corresponding to the size of the currency reading surface, and as a result, the degree of freedom in the installation location tends to be low. In particular, when it is intended to store a large number of game media, the reduction of the degree of freedom in the installation location is remarkable.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a game medium accommodation device capable of increasing the degree of freedom of the installation location while storing a large number of game media.